Realization
by Boydia
Summary: Prequel to "Traditional Limousine Wedding". Kyoya and Haruhi realize their feeling for one another. WARNING:Strong Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya Realization

My name is Ootori Kyoya. I'm a second year student at Ouran High School. I'm also the Vice President of the host club at Ouran High. I'm in love with Fujioka Haruhi. She doesn't even realize it. She makes me crazy with passion when she enters the room. The one time I try to express my love for her. She basically tells me there no merit in loving her. Just by her statement, she made me believe that she has no romantic feelings for me. She always comparing me to Tamaki. She confuses me. She knows I'm the last person to leave the host club after club activities. She comes back because she always forgets something. When she come back for her items, she stares a me. It drives me insane. I fear another rejection from her will break me. When Haruhi leaves, I'm in need. I'm already In need after wooing three girls for the day and then figuring the club's finances. Renge always tells me how much in love she is with me. One day after Haruhi left, Renge paid me a visit. I was really in need.

Kyoya: Renge how can I help you?

Renge: Oh you can help me in many ways.

Kyoya: Name it.

Renge: I want your love. I want to become your girlfriend.

Kyoya: I don't have feelings of love for you. You are a good friend to me.

Renge: Well who do you have feelings for?

Kyoya: That's really not any of your concern.

Renge: It's a pity. I have the hots for you really bad. I guess I will leave now.

Kyoya: Not so fast. Maybe we can help one another out. I can help you with your hots between your legs. If you help me.

Renge: I'm listening.

Kyoya: You ever wonder why I only entertain one female at a time?

Renge: Yes. I wonder why you gross as must yen as Tamaki, but he entertains twice as many girls. Why is that?

Kyoya: Because I add something Tamaki doesn't. And I'm gaining more of his clients through word of mouth.

Renge: What is that something your adding?

Kyoya: I offer discreet intimate massages. My clients must pay double admission for clitoral orgasm and triple admission for a vaginal orgasm.

Renge: Do you have sex with them?

Kyoya: NO! NO! No! That's a no no. You should always save sexual intercourse for marriage. That don't mean you can't have orgasms. I make my clients pay me only in money. You are my friend but I expect something in return.

Renge: What?

Kyoya: After my sessions with my clients, I'm in need. I can make your body feel good, if you make my body feel good.

Renge: OK. Will you have sex with me Please?

Kyoya: Renge. I want to save sex and oral sex for the person I choose to marry. Your probably wondering how I'm going to pleasure you.

Renge: How?

Kyoya: With my hands, fingers, objects and vibrators.

Renge: So you want me to do the same for you? Right?

Kyoya: I guess if you agree to our arrangement, that makes you my girlfriend. Just understand that I don't love you romantically. I normally have all of the women I pleasure to sign a contract.

Renge: What kind of contract?

Kyoya: A contract stating that our intimate contact is consensual.

Renge: Why a contract?

Kyoya: For my protection. I don't want any one blaming me for any misconduct.

Renge: Where do I sign. (Kyoya pulls a paper out of his pocket.)

Kyoya: Sign here. (Renge signs the short document.) Now I'm in need. What do you want?

Renge: Your the one that said you can help the hots in between my legs. You show me what you talking about.

Kyoya: Go in the bathroom, pull off your panties and bra. And sit on my lap. While you do that I'll ready myself.

Renge sits on his lap. He unzipped his pants and he pull out his member. Renge's eyes widens at the sight of Kyoya's penis. Kyoya parts her split with his thumb. Then makes contact with her clit. As his thumb makes small circular motions.

Kyoya: Does that feel good? (Renge moans as she nods her head.) Now as I'm stroking you, you can stroke me. Do you know how to stroke me?

Renge: No. Ahhh! Oooo! (Kyoya stops his ministrations on her to show her what to do.)

Kyoya: Put the back of your hand in mine. Then follow me. (Kyoya has her hold his member. He moves her hand up and down.) Now keep stroking me at this pace. Mmmmm! That's good. (While Renge was making him feel good, Kyoya was keeping his end of the bargain.)

Renge: Ahhh! Ahhh! Kyoyaaa. (Renge abruptly pulled Kyoya's hand away. Then concentrated more on bring Kyoya to satisfaction.)

Kyoya: Ahhhh! Damn that feels good Mmmm... Here comes. ( Kyoya reach for a Kleenex on the end table. He came in the Kleenex.) Renge I thing I'm going to like this arrangement. How often do you want to this?

Renge: I'll drop in when I'm in need. You call me when your in need.

Kyoya: Good I like it.

Renge left satisfied. Kyoya left satisfied. Kyoya really wished it was Haruhi he was satisfying. Because he loves Haruhi. There's something he wouldn't do for any other woman he was pleasuring. But he would involve himself in kissing, licking, sucking, hugging and loving only one person, Fujioka Haruhi. If only he had the opportunity. Kyoya was now in an agreement with Renge. So he fired his maid. As he got older and she got older, it felt uncomfortable being satisfied by her.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's Realization

Haruhi eventually want the one she loved to love her back. She wouldn't chose Tamaki as a love interest. He's more like the brother she never had. One thing she liked about Tamaki is that he really cares about everyone. All helping people when he could. There was no mystery with Tamaki. Hunny was like a little brother to her. Mori has a girlfriend. He was too quiet for her anyway. The twins talked too much. Always pulling pranks on anyone that they thought they could get away with it. I was the victim of their pranks most of the time. I am their toy. So no love attraction there. Then there is Kyoya. She can talk to him from time to time. But he always reminds her of her outstanding debt she owes the club. This makes her think that Kyoya is not interested in her. She feels she can never really offer him anything but small talk. After all, she's a commoner. She's really attracted to him. She knows Kyoya is always the last person to leave the host club. So she always leaves something behind just to see Kyoya.

Just a little after Kyoya made an agreement with Renge, Kyoya decided to make one more attempt to make Haruhi his. He figured if she rejected him, he would try to build a relationship with Renge. He realizes you can't make someone love you if that person doesn't. So the next day after club activities. Haruhi left first as always. He saw that she left her notebook/organizer on one of the tables. He was fairly sure that she did it on purpose. She always waits 5 minutes after the last person leaves. Kyoya picked up her organizer, he walked behind Kaoru, who was the last one besides Kyoya to leave. Kyoya stood beside the door waiting for Haruhi. Haruhi comes back as usual.

Kyoya: Haruhi your like clock work. Why do you do this to yourself?

Haruhi: What?

Kyoya: Cut the act Haruhi. It's apparent that you leave your things everyday after club activities as an excuse to stare at me. Obviously you want to tell me something but don't have the courage to tell me. (Haruhi is speechless. Kyoya gives her her organizer. Then he strokes her cheekbone.) Haruhi do you fancy me?

Haruhi: A uh.

Kyoya: You know Haruhi you are wrong. There's much merit in considering you. Be my girlfriend Haruhi?

Haruhi: I'm speechless. You have romantic feelings for me?

Kyoya: Haruhi you make me crazy. I know you probably don't feel the same way I do, but I'm in love with you.

Haruhi: Kyoya this is so unlike you to reveal your feelings like this. I never realized you felt this way. I never been in love before. So I don't if I'm in love with you. I can tell you that I have strong romantic feelings for you.

Kyoya: That's good enough for me now. So will you consider being my girlfriend?

Haruhi: Yes. Please be my boyfriend.

Kyoya: Agreed. Can I kiss you.

Haruhi: You have to ask? Isn't that what a boy... (Kyoya interrupts her sentence. He kisses her passionately for a long time.) I have strange but pleasurable feelings running through my body.

Kyoya: You experiencing arousal. I'm aroused too. You see.

Haruhi: (Haruhi looks down at his pants.) Yes. What do we do about that?

Kyoya: I usually need relief when I feel like that.

Haruhi: How can I relief you?

Kyoya: When I kissed you, did you feel warm in certain parts of your body?

Haruhi: Yes

Kyoya: Where?

Haruhi: Mostly. Well I'm too embarrassed to say.

Kyoya: Haruhi there's no need to be embarrassed. Just point. (Haruhi point to her genital area.) well that's where I need relief. You probably need it to. If I'm your boyfriend it's my duty to provide you relief.

Haruhi: I want to provide you relief too.

Kyoya walks over to the table. He picks up a bag.

Kyoya: I borrowed my sisters strapless cover up. Go into the bathroom and take off your panties and bra and put it on.

Haruhi: You planned this from the start didn't you? What if I refused to be your girlfriend?

Kyoya: You want relief don't you?

Haruhi: Yes. But I'm afraid. I'm a virgin. I want to stay a virgin.

Kyoya: I never had any intention of taking your virginity.

Haruhi: What is your intention?

Kyoya: I simply want to pleasure you and give you relief. You do have the option to not do this. I'm not rushing you into anything your not ready for. It's your choice.

Haruhi: OK But just to let you know, no one has ever touch me before, except myself.

Kyoya: You don't have to masturbate any more. As your boyfriend, I'm all too happy to take on that lovely task.

Haruhi: I don't masturbate. I have to touch myself to clean myself. (Blushing)

Kyoya: If given the opportunity I'll do that too for you.

Haruhi goes into the bathroom and changes. Then approaches Kyoya.

Kyoya is kissing her and loving her while pleasuring her. He shockingly discovered that Haruhi is a screamer when he vigorously messaged her femininity and made her have her first orgasm. While he was pleasuring her he showed her how to pleasure him. A little after Haruhi had her orgasm, Kyoya had his. Kyoya was finally with the woman he loves. He is now on a mission to make her love him. Kyoya didn't forget his arrangement with Renge. But for a back up plan, just in case things didn't work out with Haruhi. Kyoya wouldn't break his relationship with Renge until he felt than his relationship is solid with Haruhi. Kyoya didn't want Haruhi to know about his relationship with Renge. So instead of him and Renge meeting every now and then after club activities. He would make arrangements to make periodic visits to her house.

_**Kyoya calls Renge**_

Kyoya: Hello Renge

Renge: Hi Kyoya. Do you have a need.

Kyoya: I don't have a need today.

Renge: Then why are you calling? Are you having second thoughts about becoming my boyfriend?

Kyoya: I'm calling to make a slight change in our meet together.

Renge: What change is that?

Kyoya: If you or I have a need. I will come over your house.

Renge: Why?

Kyoya: For two reasons. I want our relationship private. The second reason, I don't want to take the chance that we will be interupted.

Renge: OK. Sure Kyoya. Bye

Kyoya had the responsibility of pleasing both of his girlfriends. This went on for two years. Haruhi is the love in his life and is his main priority. She comes first, if she had a need. He would be with Haruhi after club activities and Renge on the days he wasn't with Haruhi.


End file.
